


In Their Apartment at Christmas

by GalaxyGhosty



Series: It Started With the Rain [10]
Category: JackSepticEye (YouTube RPF), Markiplier (YouTube RPF), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Christmas Fluff, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-09 04:30:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5525438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GalaxyGhosty/pseuds/GalaxyGhosty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU. In which, their first Christmas together seems to be going pretty well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Their Apartment at Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas guys!
> 
> I know it's been ages since I updated this, and I feel awful about that! So this piece wasn't in the original lineup for the finishing chapters, but I wanted to do something cute and Christmas-y for the holidays. 
> 
> So I hope this makes up for my prolonged absence. I'll try to be better about updating this again, but I make no promises. School can be killer but I'll do what I can. 
> 
> Thanks for sticking with me for so long. Enjoy!

Living with Mark was certainly an adventure. Especially around the holidays.

But Jack couldn't remember the last time he'd had more fun. 

Mark was crazy about Christmas—he had tons of stuff tucked away in boxes in his closet that he used to decorate the house. While Jack was watching Christmas movies on the couch, Mark came in, dropped at least four boxes full of decorations down, and insisted that, as it was Jack's first Christmas with him, he should help make the place more festive.

“It's your apartment now too,” Mark had said. “Plus, it'll be a good first memory, don't you think?”

That was more than okay with him. 

Candles in the window, bells on the doors, bows on the locks—all of it was so utterly childish and so utterly darling that Jack was reminiscent of his childhood. Though his family had never been so lavish in decoration, the atmosphere of the apartment held some sort of childlike glee, and it was a beauty to feel again. 

Jack had taken it upon himself to bake, because nothing quite felt like Christmas without cookies, to him. He was so used to the smell of them every single Christmas that a Christmas without them felt bland and boring. 

“They're not quite like Ma makes,” Jack admitted, as Mark dug into one, still warm. “But I tried my best.”

“If this is _your_ best,” Mark replied. “I think I'd die if I had your mother's. God, this is great.” 

So, the scent of sugary sweets filled the apartment, along with the hint of pine. They didn't have a real tree, rather, one of the fake ones that was easily collapsible and didn't shed all over the place. But Mark had a fragrance plug-in for the wall and Jack had the scent for pine that he'd gotten as a gift about three years ago, and given that amount of time it wasn't quite as potent, but maybe it was better that way. 

Placing ornaments on the tree probably held the most joy. There were more ornaments between the two of them than they could fit on the tree, so figuring out which ones would go and which ones would stay was a bit of trouble, especially since most of Jack's ornaments held a great deal of sentimentality. 

All of his ornaments were from home, his favorite ones, one of his parents' gift to him when he moved out on his own. It was a reminder that being a kid again from time to time could make the heart healthy. Jack hadn't unboxed them in ages. He never really bothered to get himself a tree before. He usually went home for the holidays, and always tended to forget the ornaments to place on the tree at home. 

Speaking of home, he figured that he should give his folks a ring, soon. Mark had already called his mother up, saying that he would be around after Christmas to spent a few days, and that he was bringing someone. Jack was still nervous as all hell to meet Mark's family, but Mark insisted that it would be fine, and that his mother and brother would love him, just as he did. 

(Well. Perhaps not the same way. But _adored_ was perhaps a better word.) 

(He supposed, on that note, he needed to pay Felix a visit soon as well. Or maybe just send him a card.)

Jack had suggested Mark meet his family, as well. Despite how nervous he was for the encounter, he knew his family would, without a doubt, approve of Mark. It was hard not to like Mark. He was just so...likable. 

As he sifted through the boxes, Jack came across one ornament in particular. It was the worn, Leprechaun-looking nutcracker, a gift from his sister as a joke, but somehow it still held the fondest place in his heart. Silly as it was. _Offensive_ as it was, at the same time. 

Mark caught him staring at it as he looked through the boxes.

“Well that looks like a pretty loved fella,” Mark said, sitting down next to him. “How long have you had him?”

The way he said _him_ and not _it_ made Jack smile. Honestly, this little nutcracker was a someone to him. “Since I was really small. Maybe eight? Put him on the tree myself every year. First at the very bottom of the tree, then slowly, as I grew taller, he moved up in the world.”

“You named him?” Mark asked, and slowly his arm moved around his shoulders, and Jack leaned into him, staring at the small wooden toy. 

“Diggory,” he murmured, and in a sense, it felt weird to say it out loud. He'd never told anyone that he'd named him, because he always thought his family would laugh at him for doing so, especially considering the gift had been purchased as a joke. 

Mark was quiet for a moment, before he got to his feet. “I think your old pal could use a really good spot on this tree then, don't you think?” 

Jack eyed his boyfriend as he gazed upon the unlit tree, before he turned and dug into a box. He pulled out a small toy bear, hung it in the front, then gestured to the spot. “Fred could use a friend, you know. He gets pretty lonely.”

He grinned. Rising to his feet, Jack hung the nutcracker right next to the bear. They clicked together, and Jack said, “Now he doesn't have to be lonely anymore. And neither will Diggory.” 

Mark's fingers eased into his. He glanced over at him, and met his gaze. “And thanks to you, I won't be, either.”

Jack's throat closed, preventing him from saying the words back, but he hoped, with how he looked at him, Mark knew. Jack took a small step back, pressing the button to turn on the tree, and in a flash, it illuminated the entire living room. Standing there, the two of them gazed upon it. 

“Thank you,” Jack found himself whispering, and when Mark turned to him, he pulled him into a soft kiss, just to make it known, just to say it, because he needed to. There was so much he needed to thank him for, but no words could do it justice, so he settled for, again, “Thank you.” 

Mark laughed against his lips. When he pulled back, Jack could see the lights in his eyes, and at that moment, he decided that this was the first of many good memories to come.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos are always appreciated!


End file.
